1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, and more particularly, to a micro zoom lens system with an optical zooming function, which can be employed in a portable communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a single focusing lens has been used as a micro lens system employed in a portable communication system. That is, to form a lens in a size satisfying the micro grade, such a single focusing lens formed in a simple structure has been widely used. However, since the single focusing lens system cannot provide a zooming function, an electronic zooming function that is processed by software is applied to the single focusing lens system. However, such an electronic zooming function has a limitation in satisfying users who want more definite image.